1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system for defending or protecting an enclosed property, such as an automobile, in general, and to a Vehicle Defense System (VDS) using thick smoke (or fog) to protect the automobile and to scare away would be thieves silently, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Many types of alarms are known. These alarms include tamper alarms which indicate tampering with property. One type of property for which alarms are now very common is an automobile or similar vehicle. Audible alarms or warning devices have been known in the art for many years. One type is the conventional whistle which generally requires an external pressurized source of steam or air. Other types such as air-operated diaphragm horns found on vehicles, particularly trucks, require either a vacuum or pressure source. There is also known in the art fluid operated diaphragm horns using aerosol type pressurized fluid containers as an operating source. Many of these alarms are manually operated and require both the physical and mental attention of the operating person for actuation.
Thus, what is needed is an anti-burglar device which can be fired by a relatively small amount of mechanical force. Thus, a motion caused by an unauthorized movement of an object such as a door, window, or the like will trigger the device to protect the property for a sufficient period of time to provoke action in response to the alarm emitted. Alarm sirens are becoming less and less effective because they are heard frequently and are almost always ignored. No one pays attention to such alarms anymore. Thus, a new type of protective device is required.